La fille du sorcier
by Para-San
Summary: Pourquoi donc quelqu'un attaque Yuko ? Pourquoi estce le livre d'Himawari ? Pourquoi estelle donc dans la bande, alors qu'elle n'a aucun pouvoir ? Mais qu'estce que Domeki veut dans son bento ? [Légé Donuki à la fin]


**La fille du sorcier**

-Je suis désolé, Yuko, mais je dois partir… Gardes-les, ils sont les seuls à qui nous puissions donné vie, toi et moi…

Elle resta, silencieuse, regardant l'homme qu'elle aimait partir. Elle ne fit pas un geste pour le retenir. N'ouvrit pas la bouche pour demandé des explications.

Trop d'orgueil pour ça.

La petite boule blanche monta sur son épaule, et lui fit un bisou sur la joue.

-Maman ? Pourquoi est-ce que papa s'en va ?

-Mokona… C'est fini… Nous ne sommes plus une famille.

La boule noire monta à coté de son frère.

-Plus une famille ? Parce que papa est parti ?

-Oui…

-Toi, tu nous aime encore ? demanda la boule blanche.

-Je vous aimerai toujours, Mokona… Mais un jour, on sera tous séparés…

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est le destin… C'est inéluctable.

-Mokona sait comment remonter le moral de maman ! s'exclama la boule noire. Viens Mokona !

-J'arrive Mokona ! s'exclama la boule blanche.

Yuko regarda les deux Mokona s'enfuir pour revenir avec une bouteille de sake.

-A la télé, le monsieur, il prend toujours du sake pour se remonter le moral !

-De l'alcool ? Je ne vais quand même pas me jeter dans l'alcool pour l'oublier !

-Ouhhhhh… C'est chaud… Comme les bras de papa quand il nous faisait des câlins !

A ces mots, Yuko prit la bouteille et l'avala d'un coup.

-Mais… C'est que c'est bon ! Hic ! Ohhh… J'aurais peut-être pas du avaler cul sec…

**20 ans plus tard**

-WATANUKI, ATTENTION ! s'écria Himawari.

Watanuki se retourna pour voir le ballon de foot noir et blanc lui revoler dessus. Il se sentit plaquer au sol avant de sentir quelqu'un affaler à coté de lui, un bras frolant le sien.

-Watanuki ! Domeki ! Vous allez bien ?

-Ah ! Himawari-chan ! Merci de m'avoir prévenu ! fit Watanuki en se relevant d'un coup.

-Mais je n'ai rien pu faire… fit la jeune fille tristement. C'est Domeki qu'il faut remercier… Sans lui, tu aurais pu te faire très mal…

-Grrrrmmm…

Domeki se releva dignement, tourna la tête vers Watanuki qui fulminait.

-Tu veux quoi, ce coup-ci ? Quel plat tordu tu va me demander encore pour ton bento ? demanda Watanuki.

-…Aucun. Je te dirai plus tard ce que je veux.

Et Domeki s'éloigna, sans dire un mot. Watanuki fronça les sourcils, avant de lui faire une grimace.

-Eh bien tu rate ta chance, mon vieux ! Himawari-chan ! Ça te dirais de venir prendre le thé avec moi après les cours ?

-Désolée, je dois aider ma mère… Une autre fois, peut-être !

Watanuki s'était rembruni à ces mots, avant de finalement retrouver le sourire.

_Himawari-chan est siiiiiii gentille ! Elle va aider sa mère à… à… je ne sais pas quoi, mais ça doit être franchement important !

* * *

_

Himawari entra dans la maison, retira ses souliers, déposa son sac d'école et s'approcha d'une femme, assise dans la cuisine.

-Bonjour maman !

-Himawari… Comment s'est passé ta journée ?

-Très bien ! J'ai eu une excellente note en sport.

-C'est bien.

-Je vais faire les courses. Tu a besoin de quelque chose d'autre ?

-Non, ma petite. Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre.

-D'accord. A plus tard maman !

Et la jeune femme sortir de la maison, la liste des courses en main. La femme se leva, et leva les yeux vers une photo. On y voyait la femme, plus jeune, avec un homme aux longs cheveux noirs, aux petites lunettes rondes et au manteau brodé de signes magiques. Entre eux, un bébé aux cheveux noirs. La femme s'approcha, et caressa la joue de l'homme.

-Encore aujourd'hui, cette sorcière essaie de voler mon bonheur… Je ne laisserai pas ce Kimihiro séduire notre douce Himawari… Il est à la solde de Yuko, son nouvel apprenti ! Un jour, je la tuerai… Elle t'a perdu, et elle n'aura pas notre petite fille…

* * *

Watanuki disparu dans le bocal afin de remercier la Zashiki-Warashi . Yuko leva les yeux au ciel et vit deux oiseaux de feu se diriger vers elle. Elle les enferma dans son châle et les changea en papillon, avant le renvoyer à l'expéditeur.

-Tu croyais m'avoir aussi facilement…

-Yuko ? Yukoooo ! s'exclama Mokona en sautant sur elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Mokona ?

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? J'ai senti une grande énergie !

-Rien… Cela n'est que le début…

* * *

-Himawari ?

-Oui maman ?

-Ne m'avais-tu pas dis que ton ami Domeki voulait lire ce livre ?

-Ah ! Tu l'a trouvé ? Je lui apporterai demain !

* * *

-Ahhhhhh ! Le livre de Himawari-chan !

-Oui… Le livre de Himawari… fit Yuko d'un air mystérieux.

* * *

Watanuki s'arrêta d'un coup. Domeki se retourna bientôt.

-Eh. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-J'ai un… un mauvais pressentiment…

-Des esprits ?

-Non… C'est… Yuko… Quelque chose… Quelque chose est arrivé à Yuko…

Et il se mit à courir vers la boutique, suivit de Domeki, qui n'en avait rien à foutre de ne pas avoir le droit de pénétrer la boutique. Yuko n'allait pas lui faire la tête si c'était pour lui sauver la vie !

Ils entrèrent pour voir une femme debout devant Yuko, qui était agenouillée par terre. Himawari se tenait derrière la femme, indécise.

-Maman ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais cela à Yuko-san ?

-Cette femme, cette sorcière, a toujours essayé de mettre la main sur ton père !

Watanuki et Domeki se tinrent à l'écart, écoutant, dissimulé derrière la porte.

-Mettre la main sur lui ? Tu veux rire ! Nous étions ensemble ! Ensemble ! C'est toi qui ne l'a pas accepté ! Tu l'a drogué pour le mettre dans ton lit ! Et ensuite, tu es venu lui dire que l'enfant que tu attendais était de lui !

-C'était la vérité ! Il savait où se trouvait son bonheur, c'est pourquoi il est revenu près de moi ! Te laissant seule !

-Seule ? Bien sur que non ! Il m'a laissé avec nos plus grandes réussites…

-Ces boules de poils que vous appeliez vos petits trésors ? Ces espèces de manjuu parlant ?

-Mokona n'est pas un manjuu ! Mokona est Mokona ! s'écria la petite boule de poils noire.

-Tu étais tellement jalouse de notre bonheur qu'en plus, tu l'a tué !

-Jamais ! Nous avions attrapé une maladie en voyageant dans les mondes ! J'avais créé un vaccin contre, mais tu ne m'a pas laissé l'approcher ! C'est pour cela qu'il est mort aujourd'hui !

-…maman ? demanda Himawari. Est-ce que ce que dis Yuko est vrai ?

-Non, n'écoute pas cette menteuse ! Elle a toujours été jalouse que ton père nous ait préféré à elle et ses boules de poils !

Yuko se releva alors, toisant la femme de toute sa grandeur.

-C'est plutôt toi qui a toujours été jalouse de notre complicité. Dès le moment où il est entré dans le Cercle, nous avons tout de suite sympathisé. Tu ne l'a jamais accepté ! De tous les sorciers, il a fallu que tu en pince pour le seul qui ne s'intéressait pas à toi ! Lorsque nous sommes partis en voyage dans les dimensions, tu a tellement été morte de jalousie que tu en a créer ce plan minable pour le ramener vers toi !

-Himawari est sa fille ! Je n'ai rien inventé !

-CLOW ÉTAIT STÉRILE !

Le cri de colère de Yuko éclata dans la petite boutique. Derrière la porte, Domeki se tourna vers Watanuki.

-Clow ? chuchota t'il.

-Celui avec qui elle a créer les Mokona... Elle l'a toujours traité de nom… Maintenant, je sais pourquoi…

La femme était figée sur place.

-Tu crois vraiment que sinon nous nous serions contenté des Mokona ? Nous les avons créé après avoir visité deux mondes ! Dans l'un d'eux, Clow s'était réincarné et était le père d'une charmante fillette qui devait être la CardCaptor. C'est là qu'il m'a avoué être stérile. Dans le monde suivant, nous avons rencontré le Dieu Créateur, celui qui avait créé nos mondes. Nous avons conçu les Mokona a son image, et ils nous ont tout de suite aimé comme des parents.

-Après le départ de papa, Yuko n'a plus voulu que l'on l'appelle maman ! s'exclama Mokona. Elle est tombée dans le sake ! Elle a ouvert cette boutique, et elle est devenue toute froide ! Et cynique ! Et franchement trop rigolote !

Il sauta sur l'épaule de Yuko et lui donna un gros baisé sur la joue.

-Et elle a créer Maru et Moro ! Mais comme elle les a créer sans papa, elles n'ont pas d'âme ! Elles ne sont pas comme Mokona et moi !

-Maman ? demanda Himawari en tremblant. Tu m'a mentis, toutes ces années ?

-Utilisée, aussi, continua Yuko. Plusieurs fois, elle s'est servie de toi pour mener à bien ses plans. Soit en te contrôlant pour qu'il arrive des problèmes à Watanuki, soit en te remettant des objets contenant des sortilèges dangereux, afin de blesser Watanuki.

-Mais pourquoi ? s'exclama la jeune femme.

-Parce qu'il est son apprenti ! Parce qu'elle le forme a prendre la relève de sa misérable boutique, de sa misérable magie ! Et que lui essayait de te voler à moi ! Ni Yuko, ni ses héritiers ne me voleront ma famille encore une fois !

La mère d'Himawari tourna la tête vers la porte, et leva la main. Une onde d'énergie fonça alors sur la porte, et Domeki poussa Watanuki au sol. La déflagrence magique le toucha au bras.

-Domeki ! s'exclama Himawari en courrant vers eux. Watanuki ! Est-ce que vous allez bien ?

-Watanuki ? demanda Domeki.

-Ça… Ça va… Et toi ? Ton bras ?

-Ça peut aller.

Yuko se tourna vers la mère d'Himawari.

-Allons, Kunogi… Cessons ce combat. Clow est mort. N'est-ce pas déjà assez ? Nous l'avons perdu toutes les deux. Faut-il en plus que nous rendions tristes ces enfants en empêchant leur amitié ? Nous savons toutes les deux qu'Himawari est déjà promise, et que le destin de Watanuki est tout autre que d'être avec ta fille.

-Koaaaaaaaa ? s'exclama Watanuki. Promise ?…DOMEKIIIIIIIIIII !

-C'est pas avec moi, fit Domeki.

-Ah ?… Ah bon…

-Il ne vient pas à l'école, fit Himawari. Mais j'ignorais que tu… Euh…

Watanuki piqua un fard, puis fini par s'éloigner.

-…Himawari, rentrons, fit sa mère. Je ne veux plus jamais avoir affaire à Yuko.

Himawari se dirigea vers sa mère, après avoir fait un sourire triste à ses deux amis, puis elles s'éloignèrent. Maru et Moro se dirigèrent vers Yuko en courrant.

-Yuko ?… Mokona peut t'appeler maman, maintenant ? demanda la boule de poils. Tu sais… Avant de partir… Papa nous a dis qu'ils nous aimeraient toujours, tous les trois… Et que le destin ne pouvait être changé…

-S'Il savait qu'Himawari n'était pas sa fille, pourquoi est-il parti avec cette femme ? demanda Watanuki.

-Parce que c'était inéluctable… fit Yuko.

* * *

A l'hôpital où Yuko les avait envoyé, Watanuki attendait dans la salle d'attente que les médecins finissent de soigner le bras de Domeki. Quel plat bizarre il allait lui demander, en remerciement de l'avoir protégé ?

Enfin, il put entrer. Domeki était assit sur le lit, le bras en écharpe.

-Alors ?

-Deux jours et il n'y paraîtra plus rien.

-Tant mieux. Tu veux quoi dans ton bento demain ?

-Je peux demander ce que je veux ?

-Tant que c'est faisable !

-Et si je le veux maintenant ?

-Si c'est quelque chose de rapide…

-Ferme les yeux, et tu le saura.

Méfiant, Watanuki finit par fermer les yeux. Il sentit Domeki se rapprocher, et figea en sentant les lèvres de l'autre garçon se saisir des siennes.

Comment Domeki pouvait-il savoir qu'avant de rencontrer Himawariet d'être omnibulé par elle, Watanuki se posait des questions sur son orientation, et s'était découvert bi ? Comment ? Qui avait bien pu lui dire ?

Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits et ouvrit les yeux, la chambre d'hôpital était vide.

Il s'autorisa un sourire. Peut-être qu'il pourrait finir par aimer Domeki. Peut-être. En attendant, il allait préparer le meilleur pique-nique qu'il ait jamais fait, et ils le mangeraient tous deux le lendemain !


End file.
